Methylated introgenous heterocycles derived from pyridines, quinolines, isoquinolines, Harmala alkaloids, and pteridines are being methyalated to afford novel carbanions. Subsequent condensations of such species with a variety of electrophiles like alpha, beta-unsaturated ketones and nitriles, ketoepoxides, disulfides, halomethylthiomethyl ethers, and others are expected to afford large numbers of new compounds some of which may have antineoplastic activity.